


CoverArt for Laughter in the Dark

by SusanMarieR



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Cover Art, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SusanMarieR/pseuds/SusanMarieR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CoverARt for Laughter in the Dark by DENYCE <br/>written for the Dark Angel Reverse Bang 2013</p>
<p>Prompt: needs to be updated</p>
            </blockquote>





	CoverArt for Laughter in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Denyce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/gifts).



CoverArt for Laughter in the Dark written by Denyce for the DA_ReverseBang Dark Angel Reverse Bang 2013  


**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Once I have the link to the story I'll update this post. main post will be at the da_reversebang on LJ.


End file.
